Mario
Mario & Sonic Adventure Land is a 3D and 2D platformer game exclusively for Wii U and developed by APIM Group, Inc., being a crossover for the Super Mario series and the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The worlds and dimensions of both worlds got merged into one thanks to the series' primary antagonists Bowser and Dr. Eggman, and the protagonists have to stop them and revert the merge before anything fatal happens as result of the merge. Story :This section will only describe a small bit of the storyline. For the full version, please visit this page Prologue In the prologue intro, King Bowser Koopa is seen battling Mario in his Koopa Clown Car at his own castle, while having Princess Peach Toadstool hostage, in one of his numerous schemes to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, this time using dimensional void-making machines. However, Mario has defeated Bowser yet again, by handily dumping a Mecha-Koopa in his face with a bit help from his brother Luigi, resulting the Koopa Clown Car crashing. With Bowser lying unconscious, Mario helps Peach standing up to receive a kiss. Getting tired of Bowser kidnapping the princess all the time, Mario decides to throw Bowser into one of the dimensional voids his machine made, and to sabotage it afterwards. The two brothers and the princess leave the place with a hot-air balloon Toad has set up. Around the same time, in a completely different dimension, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is in the middle of his feud against Sonic the Hedgehog in a factory designed after the Death Egg. Dr. Eggman was about to conquer Mobius in order to recreate it into Eggmanland, this time by using machines that created dimensional voids, similar to Bowser's machines (unbeknownst to both of them). Sonic has almost defeated Dr. Eggman, and is about to deliver the final blow. He is complaining to his nemesis that he is a bit fed up to Eggman trying to pester him for over 20 years, and hopes not to have to do all this hassle again. His buddy Miles "Tails" Prower heard that and suggest him to throw Eggman in his own dimensional voids. Sonic agrees and delivers a powerful kick to the Eggmobile, the device Eggman resides into, leading Eggman straight to one of the dimensional voids. Sonic and Tails sabotage the machine and leave the place with Tails's airplane, the Tornado. Bowser and Dr. Eggman happen to be trapped in the same dimension, seemingly similar to white limbo, and so they meet. They complain how neither of them were able to succeed their heinous goals, thanks to their respective nemeses. The two decide to team up whenever they get out of the limbo dimension, and they already think up of an evil scheme. Eggman thinks it would be easier to achieve both their goals when both their dimensions are merged with each other, with his latest scheme still in mind. Bowser agrees, but realizes that they need to get to their own dimensions to realize their plans. At this moment, one of Bowser's faithful minions was able to fix Bowser's machine and gets Bowser and Eggman out the limbo dimension. With help of the Koopa Troop, Dr. Eggman was able to return to his own dimension. When Eggman arrived, he sees his more evil double, waiting for him. A month has passed before the following events have begun. Characters Playable Characters There are four mayor campaigns in this game. Each campaign includes four playable characters, two Mario characters and two Sonic Characters, having a total of 16 playable characters. Campaign: Heroes Campaign: Go-Getters Campaign: Rivals Campaign: Brawlers Supporting Characters These characters can be thoroughly seen in some campaigns and even may be important characters in the storyline. Villains These characters are the bad guys the protagonists face. Campaigns There are a total of five campaigns. Levels There are four Worlds in this game. Each World is host to three Zones, each containing four Courses and four Acts (two in 2D and two in 3D for each kind). Courses can only be played as Mario Characters and Acts can only be played as Sonic characters. Items Multiplayer Mode Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2D Games Category:3D Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games